Mágicas y peludas vacaciones
by Melody Harden
Summary: Hermione visita a su prima Ángela, a quien no ve desde pequeña, antes de saber que era una bruja. La chica piensa que, viniendo del Mundo Mágico ya nada puede sorprenderla, sin embargo no sabe lo equivocada que está al tener que pasar las vacaciones entre el misterioso pueblo de Forks y la playa de La Push... mas secretos de los que ella puede imaginar.
1. Forks

**N.A:** Hola a todos! Despues de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a dar señales de vida en … que puedo decir? Hermione y Jake son dos personajes que adoro con toda el alma… asique, por qué no juntar ambos mundos para que se conozcan? Tengo que admitir que la idea está en mi mente, sin embargo necesito de mi querida amiga y camarada Inspiración para poder continuarla, por eso no se decirles a ciencia cierta cuanto voy a tardar en actualizar (preferible la advertencia a la ignorancia no?). Aunque no desesperen! Estoy trabajando en lo que sigue, es más, ya lo tengo bastante avanzado. Sin más que decir…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta loca historia no son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro :)

**Mágicas y peludas vacaciones**

Aquél día amaneció lluvioso. Estirándose como un gato, Hermione se levantó perezosamente de la cama, y luego de bañarse y cambiase de ropa, se dispuso a armar el baúl con un suspiro de resignación. Normalmente ella era bastante ordenada y limpia con sus cosas, pero aquél semestre en Hogwarts había sido tan pesado que por primera vez en la vida no se había preocupado por mantener el orden en la habitación y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya era fin de año. Una vez armó su equipaje y trató, en vano, de acomodar un poco el desastre que era su cabello, bajó a la sala común con la intención de despertar a los vagos de sus amigos y luego ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

- Chicos… vamos que ya es tarde – Alzó un poco la voz a través de la puerta de la habitación de los muchachos. Como supuso, nadie respondió. – Chicos… - llamó de nuevo, esta vez tocando insistentemente la puerta – bueno, voy a entrar!

- Espera! – se escuchó la voz de Harry a la que le siguieron un montón de ruidos, gruñidos y golpes – pasa!

Hermione entró con paso decidido. Si ella pensaba que su pieza estaba en desorden… es que hasta ese momento no había entrado a aquella habitación. Ropa sucia regada por todo el piso, envoltorios de ranas de chocolate y algunas grageas abandonadas, restos de pergaminos y manchas de tinta y de algo pegajoso que no quiso saber que era. Realmente parecía como si hubiese pasado un huracán. Miró a los chicos: Harry se estaba terminando de acomodar los anteojos, Dean seguía durmiendo al igual que Seamus en sus respectivas camas ajenos al lío que habían armado sus compañeros, Neville se levantaba del suelo pues había tropezado con su baúl abierto y mascullaba con dolor pues se había pegado fuertemente en el dedo del pié, y Ron con las orejas coloradas había literalmente saltado a su cama y cerrado de un tirón las cortinas, ya que no había terminado de cambiarse.

- Buen día chicos – saludó la castaña con una sonrisa. Ese tipo de cosas que parecían insignificantes eran las que le alegraban el día.

- Buen día Herms – saludó Harry mirándola tiernamente, a la vez que terminaba de acomodarse bien la túnica. Muchos pensaban que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero la realidad era, para alegría de Ron, que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad: ellos se querían como si fueran hermanos.

- hola Herms – dijo Ron saliendo avergonzadamente de su refugio, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente – la próxima no amenaces con entrar de esa forma…

- Amenazar? – la chica frunció el ceño. Harry y Neville se miraron con una sonrisa, allí iban nuevamente – yo no los amenacé con entrar… más bien ustedes tardan una eternidad en estar listos! Todas las mañanas es igual! No soy su maldito despertador! –acusó furiosamente al mismo tiempo que señalaba con fiereza a Ron, que atino a mascullar algo así como ''mujeres, son todas iguales''

- Ahora que ya están despiertos – comentó ella con frialdad, optando por ignorar lo anterior dicho por el pelirrojo – los espero en el Gran Comedor, con permiso – y dicho esto, giró grácilmente y salió de la pieza dando un portazo, despertando inconscientemente a Dean, quien se sobresaltó por el golpe.

La castaña bajó los escalones con fiereza, sintiéndose ofendida. Encima que se dignaba a buscarlos para que no se atrasaran! Decididamente aquella sería la última vez que les hacía un favor se dijo a sí misma, aún sabiendo que aquello era mentira. Pero por lo menos se conformaría con no prestarles sus apuntes por un día, como una pequeña venganza.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, la chica se sentó tranquilamente a desayunar sin prisas. Era viernes y tenía todos sus deberes al día, asique actuaba mas relajadamente. Aquel fin de semana sería Navidad, y estaba feliz de poder pasarla con sus padres. El invierno pasado no había podido porque ellos estaban de viaje, y si bien apreciaba los momentos que compartía con sus amigos en la madriguera, luego de estar casi un año dentro del castillo, era normal que extrañara a su familia.

Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando el correo llegó. Miles de lechuzas cruzaron el cielo encantado del Comedor. Hermione apenas las miró, puesto que no esperaba ninguna carta, por eso alzó nuevamente la mirada sorprendida al ver a una enorme lechuza marrón posarse delante de ella, estirando la pata para que tomara el mensaje. Extrañada, tomó el papel en sus manos y permitió que el ave picoteara su tostada mientras leía el pergamino.

_Querida Hija: _

_Nos alegramos mucho al saber que tus calificaciones están tan bien como siempre, sabes que es un orgullo para nosotros pero por favor, no descuides tus hábitos alimenticios por estudiar! Te conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano cariño… a propósito, gracias por el hilo dental mágico que nos mandaste, es una maravilla! _

_Dejando de lado aquello, nos sentimos muy felices cuando recibimos tu carta diciendo que estas navidades ibas a venir a casa… te extrañamos mucho! Precisamente por esa razón te respondimos. Estas fiestas fuimos invitados a la casa de tu prima Ángela, la que se mudó a Washington, recuerdas? A un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. La última vez que fuimos allá eras muy pequeña, y tal vez no lo recuerdes pero es un lugar muy lluvioso, por lo tanto, guarda en tu equipaje ropa de abrigo, botas y la campera que te regaló tu tío el invierno pasado. Sin más, te esperamos en la estación King Cross el sábado al mediodía. Te queremos mucho!_

_Papá y Mamá._

Releyó la carta, tratando de hacer memoria. Por supuesto que recordaba a su prima Ángela, una chica tímida pero realmente encantadora, hija de su tía Claire, hermana de su mamá. Sin embargo la situación se le hacía extraña. Hacía muchísimo que no veía a nadie de su familia materna, principalmente porque se habían mudado a Estados Unidos y se hacía difícil mantener relaciones, a pesar de que se comunicaban a través de cartas y por teléfono siempre que podían. La última vez que había ido a Forks tenía 10 años, y ni siquiera estaba enterada de que era bruja. Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel entonces! Sonrió divertida, sabiendo todas las cosas que tendría que contarle a Ángela para mantenerla al tanto de su vida.

- Herms! – la voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos – Herms tienes que ayudarme! – dijo con desesperación sentándose en el asiento frente a ella.

- Que sucede? – preguntó preocupada, alarmándose al verlo en tal estado de agitación.

- Acabo de recordar que el informe de pociones era para hoy! – dijo el pelirrojo a puto de largarse a llorar – tienes que ayudarme, Snape me matará!

- Oh… - una sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de la castaña – pero, tuviste toda la semana para hacerlo! Que estuviste haciendo estos días? – le preguntó lentamente, como si le hablara a un niño de 3 años – estuviste jugando al quiddich, saliendo a pasear por el lago con Lav-Lav… no, lo siento mucho pero no voy a dejar que esta vez te copies Ro-Ro.

- Pero..!

- Además – añadió Hermione levantando la voz sin escucharlo – hoy me dije a mi misma que no te haría ningún otro favor después de cómo me trataste hoy temprano cuando te desperté…

- Vamos Herms, sabes que siempre me despierto de mal humor, no era mi intención… - Ron se había puesto pálido. Si lo que su amiga decía era verdad y no iba a ayudarlo nunca más, que sería de él? Ella era un pilar importante en su vida estudiantil… si ni siquiera se sabía que materias tenía cada día!

- Haberlo pensado antes! – resopló un poco enojada al recordar la discusión – Y Harry donde esta?

- Bueno… el tampoco había hecho la redacción, asique está en la biblioteca… - murmuró el muchacho pecoso

- Te doy un consejo? Por qué no haces lo mismo que Harry? No puedes depender siempre de mí para las tareas Ron – siendo sincera la chica ya no estaba enojada, pero quería que su amigo aprendiera la lección.

La castaña observó divertida como el pelirrojo, luego de darle una mirada de cachorro moribundo salió a paso apresurado hacia la biblioteca. Hermione meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro, suspirando. Realmente no iban a cambiar nunca. Al alzar la cabeza vio una inconfundible cabellera.

- Hey Gin! – gritó la chica al ver a su amiga unos asientos mas al costado, comiendo con Dean

- Hola Mione – Saludo Ginny con una sonrisa, sentándose con ella para mortificación del novio de la pelirroja que miró a la castaña con el ceño fruncido – como va todo? Estas navidades vienes con nosotros?

- Todo bien – exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa – de eso quería hablarte… estas fiestas no podré ir con ustedes… pero prometo escribirles! – dijo apresuradamente al ver la cara de consternación de su amiga

- Pero… Herms tienes idea de lo que va a ser estar rodeada de todos hombres? – ella estaba acostumbrada a eso ya que siempre estaba con todos sus hermanos, pero ya se había habituado a la presencia femenina de la castaña – como voy a hacer para defenderme de todas sus bromitas?

- Encontrarás la forma – le dijo Hermione con seguridad. Siempre que se juntaban en la madriguera los gemelos las hacían rabiar con alguna bromita recién estrenada en Sortilegios Weasley, y el resto de los chicos no tardaban en sumarse – además, seguramente ya se les acabaron los trucos…

- Estas loca? Esos tipos siempre tienen un as bajo la manga… - la pelirroja suspiró resignada – en fin… te veo entonces a la vuelta – le dijo despidiéndose con un abrazo, para luego levantarse del asiento e ir con su novio.

- Por supuesto – le dijo ella sonriente saludándola con la mano.

El resto del día la pasó yendo a todas las clases. Para ser viernes, tenían un día bastante pesado… botánica a primera hora, luego dos horas de historia de la magia, en la cual ya ni siquiera Hermione lograba enfocar toda su atención (hecho que la consternaba), y para terminar, doble pociones con los slytherin. Nadie podía entender cómo es que Dumbledore todavía tenía la esperanza de que ambas casas se llevaran bien.

- Chicos, voy a darme una vuelta – exclamó Harry, ya en el tren de vuelta a casa; sacando del baúl la capa para hacerse invisible. Sus amigos asintieron en silencio, sin replicarle nada. Sabían que el chico había estado un poco desilusionado porque Dumbledore no lo había llamado antes de las vacaciones por las fiestas, eso sumado al hecho de estar enojado porque había descubierto en la fiesta de Slughorn a Malfoy y a Snape en una situación bastante sospechosa. Ron le daba la razón como siempre, sin embargo Hermione, a pesar de saber que Malfoy tramaba algo, no sacaba conjeturas como su ya paranoico amigo lo hacía.

- Crees que vaya a espiar a Malfoy? – pregunto sin poder evitarlo Hermione, mirando a su pelirrojo amigo con consternación cuando Harry salió apresurado del compartimiento.

- Lo más probable – contestó el pecoso, alzando los hombros de forma despreocupada. Sin embargo, luego miró a su amiga nerviosamente, y sus orejas lentamente se fueron tiñendo del mismo color que su cabello – Ehh… bueno… Herms y-yo quería que sepas… que…

- RO-RO! – una voz estridente sonó desde el pasillo, y medio segundo después una cabellera rubia voló enfrente de Hermione para tirarse encima del chico.

- Lav… me estás aplastando… - dijo a duras penas el pelirrojo totalmente avergonzado tratando de sacársela de encima, hecho que su novia no comprendió porque lo abrazo aún más fuerte, provocando que ambos se cayeran al asiento.

- Ro-Ro, te voy a extrañar mucho! – lloriqueó la chica sin prestarle atención a la castaña, la cual levanto una ceja ante la situación – promete que me escribirás, si?

- Bueno chicos, yo voy al compartimiento de prefectos – la voz de Hermione sonó dura, y mirando con frialdad a su compañera agregó – sugiero ''Ro-Ro'' que en un rato hagas lo mismo ya que tenemos que patrullar los pasillos del tren y ayudar a los de primer año a bajar en orden. Si me disculpan…

Y salió del compartimiento con la cabeza en alto, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de auxilio de su amigo. Si ya no soportaba a su novia, ¿Por qué no cortaba con ella? En fin, no era su problema y no iba a dejar que eso arruinara sus perfectas vacaciones familiares. El resto del viaje lo paso entre los demás prefectos, y vigilando que los más pequeños no corrieran por todo el tren. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el Expreso había frenado en la estación. Con un suspiro, buscó su baúl y tomando a su gato bajo el otro brazo, bajó a la plataforma 9 y 3/4. Sus padres ya estaban ahí, observándola con una sonrisa. Saludó rápidamente a Harry (quien luego de su paseo volvió más malhumorado por no haber encontrado ninguna pista de nada) y a Ginny, ya que Ron no había podido despegarse de Lavender.

- Mamá, Papá! – gritó emocionada al verlos. Recién en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado.

- Mi Palomita querida – saludo su padre, George, abrazándola fuertemente – te hemos echado de menos todo este tiempo.

- Papá ya sacó los pasajes de avión, nos vamos en media hora – anuncio su mama, Jean saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

- Tan repentinamente? – preguntó Hermione mirándola con curiosidad, Normalmente sus padres tomaban con gran paciencia las cosas.

- Si… piensa que es un viaje largo y costoso, sería bueno aprovechar todas las vacaciones para estar allá – comentó Jean observando su reloj de muñeca.

- Y encima sabiendo que no hay que pagar hotel porque nos quedamos en su casa… - agregó George con una sonrisa confidente, confiado en que su esposa estaba distraída mirando la hora.

- Papá! – exclamó su hija mirándolo divertida mientras los tres caminaban lentamente hacia la salida, para llegar al auto que estaba estacionado en la calle mas próxima. Aquel viaje definitivamente sería fuera de lo común. Y Hermione no se imaginaba cuánto.


	2. Edward Cullen

**N.A:** Hola a todos! Bueno, antes que nada pido perdón por haber tardado en subir el segundo capitulo... que emoción! Es la primera vez que hago una historia larga y estoy entusiasmada :P En segundo lugar, les quería desear un feliz año nuevo, y que este 2013 sea bueno para todos ustedes! Ojala todos sus deseos y sus metas se hagan realizad, con esfuerzo y dedicación todo se puede! Un beso enorme :)

PD: Cambié la historia a primera persona... se me ocurrió que puede ser mejor ver todo desde el punto de vista de nuestra querida Herms... que les parece?

**Edward Cullen**

El viaje fue, para sorpresa mía, bastante rápido. A lo mejor se debió al hecho de que la mayor parte me la pasé terminando de hacer todos mis deberes y, de paso, leyendo los capítulos siguientes de los libros escolares, así siempre estaría un paso adelante del resto de mis compañeros. No es que lo hiciera específicamente por ser la mejor del curso, pero una nunca sabe cuándo puede caer enferma o cuándo van a surgir nuevas obligaciones como prefecta… no, preferible estar un poco adelantada ante cualquier incidente que pudiera retrasarme en cuanto a mis calificaciones.

Luego de eso, y de echarme una pequeña siesta, prendí mi computadora (regalo de mi padre el año anterior por mi cumpleaños, pero que lamentablemente usaba solamente en mis vacaciones puesto que en Hogwarts no servían los artefactos muggles) para investigar un poco sobre la ciudad a la que iría. Navegué por internet un rato largo, buscando información sobre Forks… y lo único que había sacado en claro era que era un lugar muy lluvioso (como bien me lo había comentado mi madre antes) y que había bosques donde se cazaba. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención no fue Forks en sí, sino una pequeña comunidad al oeste de él, llamada La Push. Traté de buscar más información sobre ella, sin embargo lo único relevante que descubrí fue que, además de poseer una playa, era el hogar de una tribu india.

Tendría que darme una vuelta por aquél lugar… nunca había visto una tribu y me pareció fascinante. Siempre que leía o investigaba sobre algo que no conocía sentía una mezcla de ansiedad y excitación por aquellos desconocidos conocimientos que pronto averiguaría, y esta no era la excepción.

- Hermione cariño, ve apagando la computadora – la voz de mi madre me trajo nuevamente a la realidad – que en unos minutos aterrizaremos.

Parpadeé confundida. Era un hecho que no estaba acostumbrada a viajar en avión, sin embargo me pareció un vuelo rápido considerando que nos encontrábamos del otro lado del mundo. Apagué el portátil y guardé en mi mochila algunos libros que me había dejado fuera. Tal y como Jean había dicho, unos minutos más tarde el avión se había detenido en el aeropuerto.

Luego de bajarnos y de ir a retirar las maletas mientras mi padre compraba goma de mascar puesto que se le habían tapado los oídos por el viaje, salimos del aeropuerto de Port Angeles y tomamos un taxi hasta Forks.

Si bien como antes había dicho, el viaje en avión fue bastante rápido, la ida en taxi se me hizo eterna. Tal vez era porque ahora, luego de leer todo lo que creí necesario, me encontraba ansiosa en llegar hasta la casa de mi prima y poder visitar todos los lugares que quería ver, y obviamente, por el hecho de ver a mi querida tía que no veía desde hacía más de 6 años.

Una vez que todos nos bajamos del taxi junto con nuestro equipaje, mi padre tocó el timbre de la casa correspondiente. Por un segundo, sentí los nervios a flor de piel. Hacía tanto tiempo que nos habíamos visto por última vez… y si nos reprochaban no haberlos visitado antes? Sobre todo conmigo, porque a pesar de que habíamos mantenido contacto mediante cartas, era cierto que los únicos que escribían eran mis padres. Apenas recordaba haberles mandado una carta o dos durante mi primer año de Hogwarts, pero luego me terminé olvidando, o simplemente prioricé mis actividades en el colegio y en todos los sucesos extraños que acontecían cada año. De repente me sentí culpable.

Antes de siquiera llegar a tocar el timbre, un estruendoso ruido de vidrio roto resonó por todo el lugar, seguido de una serie de gritos y pasos apresurados.

- JOSHUA, ISAAC! – la voz inconfundible de mi tía Claire retumbó por la calle, e instantes más tarde la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, y dos cabezas castañas pasaron volando bajo mis narices, perdiéndose en la placita que se encontraba en frente. Unos segundos más tarde, Claire apareció en la entrada, con cara de enojada sin siquiera observar que estábamos en la vereda observando todo con un gesto de asombro – YA VERÁN CUANDO VUELVAN!

De repente calló en la cuenta de nosotros. Asombrada, paseó sus ojos verdosos de uno en uno, hasta posarse en los de mi mamá.

- Jean? – preguntó como si todavía no pudiera creerlo – Oh Jean querida! Tanto tiempo! Como han estado? – en seguida recompuso su mirada y una alegre sonrisa surcó por su rostro, haciéndola ver más joven de lo que era. – por favor, no se queden en la calle, pasen, pasen.

Y a los empujones nos condujo adentro de su casa, ayudando con las maletas.

- Hemos estado muy bien – agregó mi madre con un resoplido por el esfuerzo de cargar el equipaje – por qué estas tan sorprendida de vernos? Creo que en la carta que te mandé la última vez puse que íbamos a aparecer hoy…

- Cierto, cierto – concedió Claire con una sonrisa – es solo que pensé que llegarían más tarde, no me los esperaba a esta hora… Hermione! – exclamó de repente, reparando en mi presencia detenidamente – oh cariño, estas hermosa! Creciste un montón en este tiempo que no nos vimos…

Me ví aplastada en un gigantesco abrazo que me dejó sin respiración por unos instantes.

- A mí también me alegra verte tía – sonreí, un poco incomoda por la muestra tan repentina de afecto. Había olvidado que ella era una versión un poco más leve de la señora Weasley. Suspiré con nostalgia al recordar la madriguera. ¿Cómo estarían Harry y Ron? ¿Y Ginny? – y tu como has estado? Recién vimos pasar a los gemelos, ellos sí que están enormes!

- Nosotros? Estamos muy bien aquí – contestó Claire, yendo hacia la cocina. El resto la siguió y se sentó en las sillas. Yo me quedé parada al lado de la mesa, todavía algo incomoda – podría decirse que después de tantos años nos acostumbramos a la tranquilidad de Forks – agregó sirviendo un refresco a cada uno, y sentándose ella también, haciendo un gesto amigable para que tomara asiento con ellos. – y de los gemelos… mejor ni los nombres.

- Que hicieron? – preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Que hicieron? – repitió Claire, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – que no han hecho George! Hace unos momentos rompieron el ultimo plato del juego que me había regalado una amiga… es el colmo, ya no se qué hacer con ellos…

- Son chicos, es la etapa en que hacen travesuras – dijo Jean moviendo la mano despreocupadamente – ya se les va a pasar.

- Eso espero! – Exclamó mi tía, todavía enfadada – han salido corriendo para que no los castigue… pero esta vez no se libran! Cuando vuelvan ya van a ver lo que les espera… no sé de donde han salido así, Ángela nunca nos causó problemas de pequeña.

- Hablando de Ángela, donde está ella? – pregunté con curiosidad interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Creo que se fue con su grupo de amigos a la playa – contestó mi tía – te diría que vayas a buscarla pero como todavía no conoces el lugar… bueno, lo mejor ahora será que cada uno se instale y ordene su ropa en el armario. Vengan, les enseño las habitaciones.

Acto seguido Claire nos guió escaleras arriba. A decir verdad, todavía no había prestado atención a la casa. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, y tenía un aire a hogareño que hacía que te sintieras cómodo en un instante. No era ostentosa, sin embargo los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes más los colores de los muebles y las cortinas hacían que la casa se viera cálida.

- Bien, esta es la habitación de huéspedes – mostró mi tía abriendo la primer puerta con la que se toparon. Estaba pintada de color celeste, y tenía un ventanal que daba hacia el bosque. También había una cama matrimonial con una mesita de luz a un lado y una cajonera del otro. – Aquí se quedarán ustedes dos – agregó señalando a mis padres – Hermione querida, espero que no te moleste pero como no hay lugar tendrás que dormir con Ángela – dijo con una mirada de disculpa.

- Está bien – acepté con una sonrisa – en parte mejor, así me pongo al día con ella.

- Es cierto, seguro tienen muchas cosas que contarse – dijo Claire – los dejo para que se instalen, siéntanse como en su casa! Dentro de un rato prepararé la cena, cuando esté lista los llamo. Hermione, ven que te muestro la pieza de Angie.

Seguí a mi tía, que en ese momento hablaba sobre lo extraño que era que ese día estuviera soleado. Sonreí inconscientemente. En verdad había pensado que mis tíos podrían estar enojados por no escribirles? Que tonta había sido.

- Bueno, aquí es – dijo Claire sacándome de mis pensamientos, mostrándome una discreta pero obviamente femenina habitación – esa es la cama de ella, instalamos esta otra que es la tuya. Puedes guardar tu ropa en aquellos dos cajones, Ang los dejó vacíos para ti. El baño es el que está enfrente. Te dejo para que te arregles tranquila cielo, baja dentro de un rato a comer si?

Avancé por la pieza observando todo con interés. Ángela era más grande que yo, tenía 18 años. Por lo que podía deducir viendo su pieza, seguía siendo una chica sencilla. Con lentitud fui vaciando mi bolso, llenando los cajones con mi ropa, y acomodando mis libros favoritos en el estante vacío que se encontraba en mi lado de la pared. Claire había dicho que mi prima estaba en la playa… que envidia! Estaba ansiosa por conocer La Push, esperaba que Ángela decidiera volver pronto allí así iba con ella.

- Hermione? – una voz suave y femenina me sorprendió a mis espaldas, luego de estar un rato desempacando.

- Ángela? –pregunté sin poder creerlo. Es cierto que era normal de los adultos decir aquello pero… cuanto había crecido! Si bien era verdad que la última vez que la ví tenía 12 años, a pesar de que yo era más chica, siempre había sido más alta que ella. Sin embargo, ahora fácilmente me sacaba una cabeza. Era delgada y más pálida que yo, y usaba unos anteojos que resaltaban su amable mirada. El cabello era tal y como lo recordaba: del mismo color castaño que el mío, sin embargo más largo y con algunos reflejos rubios que iluminaban su rostro. Y obviamente, lacio y manejable, nada que ver al mío.

- Oh Dios! No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó Ángela sonriente, abrazándome con efusividad - cuanto tiempo ha pasado!

- Mas de 6 años – contesté avergonzada, devolviéndole el abrazo – como has estado?

- Yo? Bien! – y su sonrisa alegre lo confirmaba – estos últimos años han sido geniales… te acuerdas de Jessica?

- Mmm… no era esa niña caprichosa que no nos dejaba jugar con ella si no estábamos vestidas como quería? – pregunté pensativa

- La misma – rió Ángela por la descripción tan acertada– bueno, no es que haya cambiado mucho con los años… pero como era la única que estaba conmigo siempre, pues estuve con ella mucho tiempo... hasta que apareció Bella.

- Bella? – Repetí con curiosidad – es una chica nueva?

- Si – afirmó ella, sentándose en su cama para charlar con tranquilidad – ella viene de Phoenix. Es muy tranquila y un poco tímida, no le gusta llamar la atención, y es tan mala en los deportes como yo.

- Vaya, has encontrado tu alma gemela! – me carcajeé – me alegro por ti que encontraras una buena amiga – dije con sinceridad, mirándola a los ojos. - no es que Jessica sea una mala chica, sino… algo tonta y cruel cuando quiere.

- Y tú? – Preguntó Ángela cambiando de tema – recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos estabas triste porque unos compañeros tuyos se burlaban de ti por estar leyendo todo el tiempo…

- Oh eso! Bueno, no los vi nunca más – respondí con una sonrisa haciendo memoria– sucede que al cumplir los 11 años me cambié de colegio… estoy yendo a un… internado… en Escocia – agregué dubitativa. No estaba segura si quería hacerle saber al resto de mi familia el hecho de que era una bruja.

- Wow! Debe ser realmente fantástico – exclamó Angie sorprendida – aquí solamente hay dos colegios, el de aquí que es donde voy por estar más cerca y el de La Push. Se podría decir que, como en su momento la novedad fue la llegada de Bella, ahora todos en el pueblo estarán pendientes de ti.

- No digas eso! – dije ruborizándome de solo pensarlo – lo último que quiero es llamar la atención… pero bueno, a lo que iba es que al cambiarme de colegio, hice muy buenos amigos. Harry y Ron son mis mejores amigos.

- Asique… dos hombres eh? – preguntó Ang, mas con tono de querer molestarme que por ser cotilla. Siempre me había gustado la forma de ser de ella, tan tranquila y confiable.

- Oye, que son mis amigos solamente! – sin embargo no pude evitar sonrojarse al recordar al pelirrojo. Claro que luego me vino la imagen mental de cierta rubia que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Ángela me miró detenidamente. Seguramente había visto todas las emociones que surcaron por mi rostro en ese momento, por lo que agradecí internamente que no me agobiara con preguntas que no tenía ganas de responder, y tampoco tenía ánimos de andar inventando mentiras.

- De acuerdo, solo estaba bromeando – respondió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme – que tal si bajamos? Mamá ya debe estar terminando de hacer la cen…

- CHICAS! BAJEN QUE LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA! –Ambas nos miramos mutuamente antes de largar la carcajada.

- Ahora resulta que soy adivina – rió Angela, empezando a bajar las escaleras

- Seguramente serías mejor que Trelawney – susurré para mí misma, siguiéndola.

- Herms… tenía planeado salir contigo ahora para mostrarte el pueblo, pero me olvidé completamente que tenía una cita con mi novio! – dijo Ángela con una mirada de disculpa.

- Oh… te parece lindo? – le respondí cruzándome de brazos, haciéndome la ofendida.

- Bueno… es que en realidad habíamos quedado de antes salir con él, y yo… por qué te estás riendo? – preguntó confundida mi prima al verme tratar de contener la risa.

- No estoy enfadada – expliqué todavía con la risa bailando en mi boca – pero no puedo creer no me habías contado hasta ahora que tenías novio! Como se llama?

- Ben – respondió Ángela sonrojada y aliviada – bueno, entonces, me perdonas? Si quieres puedo llamar a Jessica para que te acompañe…

- Eh… no gracias – rechacé amablemente la oferta. Si de pequeña no me había caído bien Jessica, estaba segura que ahora tampoco lo haría - no te preocupes Ang, iré a dar una vuelta sola, no voy a irme muy lejos, tampoco quiero perderme…

- No, por supuesto que no – se negó mi prima rotundamente – es mi culpa por no recordar que hoy ya había hecho planes, asique… que tal si llamo a Bella para que te acompañe? Estoy segura que no se negará a menos que esté realmente ocupada, además así aprovechas a conocerla.

- Mmm… no es mala idea – dije pensativamente – pero solo si realmente no está ocupada… a lo mejor está con su novio o con alguna amiga, no quiero ser una molestia.

- Créeme, el novio de Bella es encantador y todo un caballero, asique suponiendo que ella esté con él, seguro que le insiste para que venga – dijo la muchacha despreocupadamente – y en cuanto a estar con amigas… a menos que esté con la hermana de su novio, Alice, no creo que esté con nadie más. Verás, el resto de las chicas no son muy… amables que digamos. Y teniendo en cuenta que al ser un pueblo somos pocos, no hay mucho de donde elegir amistades tampoco.

- De acuerdo – dije con un suspiro, sintiéndome derrotada – llámala.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, fue caminando lentamente hasta el living donde estaba el teléfono fijo.

- Hola – escuché el saludo que dio, tímidamente. Sonreí al pensar que mi prima era aún mas introvertida que yo – ah hola Charlie! Soy Ángela. Se encuentra Bella en casa?... Hola Bells! Como estas? Escucha, sé que esto es repentino… mi prima vino desde Inglaterra a visitarme, y hoy iba a acompañarla a mostrarle el lugar, pero olvidé completamente que hoy iba a verme con Ben… podrías tu acompañarla? Además sería bueno que se conocieran, seguro que te cae bien. En serio? Entonces…? De acuerdo, quedamos así. Gracias!

- Y bien? – pregunté una vez colgó el teléfono, aunque ya me imaginaba que le habría contestado.

- Ella no tiene problema – exclamó sonriente – en serio, disculpa que no pueda acompañarte hoy!

- De acuerdo, estas perdonada pero con una condición – dije misteriosamente – la próxima quiero ir a la playa de La Push! Me llevarías? – pregunté sin poder evitar sonar ansiosa.

- Claro, papá puede llevarnos hasta allá en el auto temprano y pasamos el día allí – aceptó mi prima – mira, Bella ya salía para acá, asique espérala unos minutos, si?

- Bien – no pude evitar que se notara mi tono de resignación.

- Lo siento de veras! – al parecer todavía seguía sintiéndose culpable.

- Ya, déjalo, tampoco es el fin del mundo – la tranquilicé.

- Si tú dices… bueno, nos vemos más tarde! Luego cuéntame que te pareció Forks! – y con un beso en la mejilla la despidió, saliendo de la casa con rapidez.

- Con que Bella, eh? – murmuré para mí misma, yendo hacia el baño para cepillar un poco mi indomable cabello. No conseguí mucha mejoría, pero al menos estaba presentable – VOY YO! – grité de repente al sentir el timbre de la casa. Bajé apresuradamente las escaleras sintiéndome nuevamente nerviosa.

- Hola – saludó con timidez una chica pálida, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color café con leche – tú debes ser Hermione, la prima de Ángela, no es así?

- Si – confirmé, sonriéndole para darle confianza – y supongo que tu eres Bella, no? Eh… acaso dije algo mal? – pregunté avergonzada al ver la mirada llena de sorpresa de la muchacha

- No, no es eso… - aclaró la chica aún un poco sorprendida – es solo que eres la segunda persona en el pueblo que me llama Bella a la primera – confesó, un poco sonrojada

- La segunda? – pregunté con curiosidad – y quien fue la primera?

- Mi novio – por como lo decía, parecía como si ella misma no fuera capaz de creer sus propias palabras. Alcé las cejas observándola fijamente – Edward Cullen.

- Ah sí, hace un momento Ángela me dijo que tenías un novio que era… como dijo? Encantador y caballero – me reí internamente al ver su cara sonrosada, y por piedad decidí cambiar de tema – en realidad no es gran cosa… te llamé Bella porque así te nombró mi prima, espero que no te moleste.

- No al contrario – contestó, aparentemente aliviada del cambio de tema – prefiero que me llamen así. En fin… quieres conocer el pueblo? No es que haya mucho para ver, pero si quieres le podemos pedir a la hermana de Edward, Alice, que nos acompañe hasta Seattle para ver las tiendas de ropa y todo eso – agregó con poca convicción.

- No tengo problemas de conocer a la tal Alice – repuse mirándola con una sonrisa – pero la verdad no soy muy adepta a las compras – confesé desviando la mirada con un poco de timidez. Realmente ver tiendas y locales buscando ropa no era lo mío. – Antes prefiero quedarme en casa leyendo un buen libro – sin querer las palabras escaparon de mi boca – eso no quiere decir que no me guste la compañía – agregué con rapidez para que no me malinterpretara. Para mi sorpresa, vi como ella se carcajeaba.

- No te preocupes, yo también lo prefiero – agregó, sonriéndome por primera vez con sinceridad – vamos?

Forks realmente era pequeño. Y húmedo. Y muy… verde. Había plantas, arbustos y árboles por todos lados. En seguida llegamos a la carretera, donde se encontraba el instituto, obviamente cerrado por vacaciones. Miré hacia el cielo: estaba nublado, hecho que realmente no me sorprendía.

- Y acá se terminó el pueblo – anunció Bella – en verdad hace bastante frío para seguir paseando… te ofrecería ir al bosque a dar una caminata, pero si te soy sincera soy bastante torpe, la falta de equilibrio es algo que heredé de Charlie.

- Charlie? – repetí el nombre al sonarme extraño. La chica pareció querer pegarse una palmada en la frente.

- Mi padre – aclaró, dejándome confusa. Normalmente uno no llama a su padre por su nombre… sino, sencillamente padre, papá o pá, dependiendo el caso. El hecho a como se refería a su progenitor me dieron súbitas ganas de seguir indagando sobre su vida, sin embargo no lo hice al ver un deslumbrante volvo plateado estacionar frente a nosotras.

Nunca, en todos mis años de vida, un chico realmente me había llamado la atención a primera vista. Está bien, en cuarto año fui al baile con Victor Krum, pero únicamente porque en mi interior estaba segura que nadie me invitaría, además de que el muchacho había pasado los últimos días previos a la fiesta en la biblioteca para poder charlar conmigo, como había caído en cuenta más tarde al invitarme; y si fuera un poquito honesta conmigo misma, tendría que admitir que en primer año me había parecido lindo Draco Malfoy la primera vez que lo vi en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando entré a su compartimento para preguntar si habían visto la rana de Neville… claro, antes de que abriera su bocota y dijera con toda la crueldad y burla del mundo que si tuviera una rana, el mismo se encargaría de perderla. Y con Ron… sencillamente las cosas no habían empezado con el pie derecho. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que era un torpe y bruto muchacho que haría cualquier cosa con tal de ser amiga del famoso Harry Potter, imagen que mantuve de él hasta el episodio con el troll en el baño de mujeres. Pero no pude evitar abrir la boca totalmente sorprendida al ver la belleza del chico que salió del automóvil con toda la elegancia del mundo. Era alto y musculoso, y aún más pálido que Ángela o la propia Bella, y tenía el cabello cobrizo todo revuelto. Parecía un modelo salido de una tapa de revista.

- Hermione, te presento a mi novio Edward – desperté de mi embobamiento al sentir la voz de Bella – Edward, ella es la prima de Ángela, Hermione.

- Encantado de conocerte – dijo el muchacho con una voz suave y aterciopelada. Ahora entendía el tono que utilizaba la chica cuando se refería a él. Yo también me sentiría totalmente incrédula de tener un chico así.

- Igualmente – sonreí. Sin embargo, cuando él fijo su mirada en mí, un sentimiento de desconfianza me sorprendió haciéndome pegar un sobresalto. De repente me sentí invadida de una manera totalmente extraña, como si estuviera desnuda ante él, y pudiera leerme como un libro abierto. Me asaltó el miedo – emm… tengo que volver a casa, mi madre necesita mi ayuda para terminar de desempacar, adiós! – balbuceé torpemente comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de mis tíos con nerviosismo.

Al estar a una distancia prudente, comencé a correr lo máximo que mis piernas me permitían. Entré dando un portazo, y me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Jadeando por la falta de aire, puse una mano en mi corazón tratando de calmar mis acelerados latidos. Qué demonios había sido eso? Esa sensación… era parecida a la que sentí aquella vez en cuarto año cuando Moody (en realidad Barty Crouch Junior) en una de sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me lanzó la maldición Imperius para que aprendiera a repelerla. Mi cuerpo inconscientemente había reaccionado de la misma forma, como si estuviera tratando de expulsar algo que trataba de meterse dentro de mí.

¿Quién diablos era Edward Cullen?

Luego de ir a la cocina para prepararme un té para relajarme, y pasarme el resto del día leyendo un libro tratando de distraerme de lo sucedido, nos reunimos en la cocina para cenar todos juntos.

- Que tal tu primer día aquí? – preguntó mi tío llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca. Había llegado tarde aquél día porque era dueño de una cafetería en Port Angeles, por lo tanto estaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la casa.

- Pues… bastante bien – contesté no muy convencida. Mis padres me miraron con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo mis tíos me observaron con un brillo de comprensión en la mirada.

- Es entendible – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa – cuando nos mudamos, lo primero que pensé fue que habíamos ido a parar al lugar más triste de todo Washington. Sin embargo es un buen lugar para la gente que le gusta la tranquilidad y el silencio… no se parece en nada a las grandes ciudades.

- Ma quiero postre! – el grito de uno de los gemelos (no recuerdo cual ahora) – hizo que todas las miradas se enfocaran en él.

- Primero te terminas de comer las zanahorias – repuso Claire en tono de advertencia – y después si estoy de humor veré si te doy postre.

- Pero no es justo! – exclamó el otro haciendo un puchero – nos serviste el doble de lo normal!

- Pues a aguantarse – el tono utilizado por mi tía era terminante – lo hubieran pensado mejor antes de romper el plato hoy en la tarde. Y más vale que se alegren que este sea su castigo, la próxima los dejo sin salir una semana.

Los gritos de protesta no tardaron en llegar. Internamente agradecí que la atención se hubiese enfocado en otra cosa que no fuera yo, sin embargo al dar una mirada de reojo a mi alrededor, pude ver a Ángela observándome extrañada. Suspiré resignada. Tendría que darle una explicación a mi comportamiento, además de pedirle perdón a su amiga Bella cuando la viera por escapar de esa forma tan maleducada.

- Si me disculpan, voy a subir al cuarto… me siento un poco mareada – anuncié levantándome de mi silla lentamente.

- Te sientes mal cariño? Quieres una aspirina? – preguntó amablemente mi tía con preocupación

- No te preocupes, debe ser el cambio… hacía mucho que no viajaba y creo que me sentó un poco mal, seguro luego de dormir voy a estar mejor – respondí con una sonrisa cansada. Mis padres me miraron para asegurarse de que no estuviera mintiendo, y mi prima tan solo fijo la mirada en mi unos instantes antes de seguir comiendo.

- Bueno, en ese caso ve a dormir – dijo mi tío – Angie ya me dijo que tenías ganas de ir a la playa de la reserva, asique mañana temprano salimos para allá para que puedan aprovechar el día.

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación, y así como estaba me tiré encima de la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre mi cabeza. De repente me senté con rapidez cuando una idea cruzó por mi mente. Me levanté como un resorte y fui hasta el baúl. Luego de sacar varias pilas de libros que todavía estaban guardados, saque un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y el tintero. Me senté frente al escritorio de Ángela para estar más cómoda y comencé a escribir.

_Querido Harry:_

_Como están todos allá? Seguro la están pasando bien desgnomizando el jardín de la Madriguera… Acá todo es bastante tranquilo y silencioso. Ya los extraño a todos! Por cierto Harry, esto puede parecerte raro pero necesito un favor… podrías decirme que era lo que te hacía hacer Snape en las clases de Oclumancia? Últimamente me está interesando bastante esa disciplina mágica y quería tener mas información de ella… nunca está de mas saber un poco mas no? _

_En fin, espero que estén bien y que tengan una grandiosa navidad. Y Harry, por favor, hazme el favor de recordarle a Ron que el informe de Snape es para el primer día de clases en cuanto volvamos, seguramente ya se olvidó. Un saludo a los gemelos y a Ginny! _

_Cariños de_

_Hermione_

Luego de revisarla un par de veces, esperé a que apareciera alguna lechuza rondando cerca de la ventana. No sé como lo hacen, pero siempre que necesito enviar una carta una lechuza aparece. Por esa razón no me compré una lechuza en tercer año, y hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de haber comprado a Crookshanks.

Esta vez abrí el armario y me puse mi pijama antes de volver a acostarme. Mi mente divagó un poco alrededor del extraño novio de Bella. Pero luego recordé que al otro día iríamos a la playa, y una sonrisa surcó mi rostro.

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Los tuyos, los mios y los nuestros

Hola a todos! Bueno... si me disculpo por estos dos meses de inactividad seguramente me van a golpear verdad? No puedo decir otra cosa que lo lamento mucho. En serio! Estos meses fueron muy locos para mi, es una nueva etapa la que empiezo (ya no mas escuela! Me siento feliz por eso) y necesito acomodar bien mis horarios. Si a eso le sumamos que la inspiración viene cuando menos la esperas pasa... esto. Espero de corazón no tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo, al menos no tanto. Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas! Me hacen feliz sabiendo que les gusta lo que mi alocada mente imagina.

**IMPORTANTE!**: En las líneas del tiempo de ambas sagas, esta historia se centraría en el 6to libro de Harry Potter (Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo) y en el 3er libro de Crepúsculo (Eclipse)

_Disclaimer_: como ya saben, ninguna de las dos sagas me pertenece... si asi fuera, mis queridos Black serian mios y solamente míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro! :D

**Capitulo 3: Los suyos, los míos y los nuestros**

La Reserva de La Push se encontraba tan solo a 20 km de Forks, por lo que en unos minutos estuvimos en el lugar. Hacía muchísimo frío y, cómo no, una fina pero constante llovizna hacía que todo el paisaje se viera… triste. Una vez me bajé del auto me subí bien el cierre de la campera para que no me entrara frío y me puse la capucha para cubrirme la cabeza. Siempre me gustó la lluvia… pero tenerla las 24 horas del día empezaba a cansarme. Apretando las manos dentro de los bolsillos en un vano intento de hacerlas entrar en calor, comencé a caminar apurando el paso para alcanzar a Ángela, que por su rápido caminar me había dejado rápidamente atrás.

- Hey! Angie! – grité cuando vi que se había alejado demasiado – espérame!

- Oh! Lo siento! - se disculpó con una sonrisa – es que seguramente pronto se va a largar a llover más fuerte, y estaba buscando algún lugar donde resguardarnos. A lo mejor debimos esperar a que estuviera un poquito mejor para venir – comenzó a arrepentirse

- Y qué tal si vamos para hacia allá? – pregunté haciendo oídos sordos a lo último, señalando el bosque que se extendía a nuestras espaldas. Allí seguro los arboles impedirán que nos mojemos demasiado.

- En el bosque? – de pronto mi prima sonó insegura – yo… no se…

- Oh vamos! Ahora me vas a decir que tienes miedo? Estamos en pleno día, que podría pasarnos? – la alenté.

- Es que a papá no le va a hacer ninguna gracia – trató de justificarse atropelladamente

- Y? Estas conmigo, no es como si fueras vagando sola por ahí… además, en caso de que llegue a enojarse te doy permiso para decir que yo te arrastré y que vos no quisiste – por supuesto que a mí no me asustaba. Luego de haber terminado varias veces en el Bosque Prohibido en Hogwarts, sabiendo que estaba lleno de criaturas como Aragog y sus miles de hijos del tamaño de un elefante, de Fluffy, de una enorme manada de Centauros, Unicornios y hasta Hombres lobo, ningún bosque común podría asustarme.

- Mmm… de acuerdo – aceptó de mala gana después de deliberar unos momentos. A lo mejor era que simplemente no le gustaban las excursiones.

Comenzamos a caminar y enseguida nos adentramos al bosque. Muy pronto dejamos de sentir las pequeñas gotitas de agua que nos golpeaban ya que los arboles eran bastante grandes y frondosos como para protegernos de la lluvia. No tenía idea de por qué me sentía tan ansiosa, como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo. A lo mejor todavía estaba conmocionada por el encuentro con Edward Cullen. Al recordarlo pude sentir nuevamente esa horrible sensación que me azotó en aquel momento cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Parecía como si… como si pudiera adentrarse en mi cabeza. Pero aquello no tenía sentido porque estaba completamente segura de que él no era un mago. Sin embargo tampoco parecía ser un muggle. A lo mejor era un squib? Aquello tendría un poco de sentido, pero tenía entendido que los squib estaban al tanto de todo el mundo mágico, sin embargo no eran capaces de hacer ni el hechizo más básico. Entonces que había sido lo que había sentido?

Después de llegar a la casa de Ángela el día anterior, y de enviarle aquella carta a Harry, decidí volver a leer la información que tenía sobre Oclumancia en los libros que me había traído en mi equipaje. Por supuesto que ya sabía en qué consistía aquella rama de la magia, pero no tenía nada detallado. Quizás cuando volviera a Hogwarts podría pasarme por la librería de Hogsmeade a comprar un libro específico sobre la materia.

El año anterior yo había tomado con mucha más seriedad las clases que tenía que tomar Harry sobre Oclumancia que mi propio amigo, pero recién ahora comprendía la importancia que tenía realmente el hecho de poder cerrar tu mente. Sabía que se trataba de algo muy difícil de conseguir pero estaba segura de poder hacerlo si me dedicaba con esfuerzo a lograrlo.

- Qué fue eso? – la pregunta asustada de Ángela me sacó repentinamente de mis cavilaciones. Forcé mi oído para escuchar algo fuera de lo común, pero lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la copa de los árboles, y nuestras propias pisadas.

- Seguramente fue algún zorro – traté de tranquilizarla, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo derecho para palpar la varita. No pensaba utilizarla enfrente de mi prima, era ilegal usar magia frente a un muggle a menos que fuera en situación de riesgo, pero saber que la tenía me brindaba la sensación de seguridad que necesitaba.

- M-mejor volvamos – sugirió Ángela temerosa – he oído… bueno, últimamente dicen que ha desaparecido gente por aquí…

- Qué? – pregunté girándome para mirarla a los ojos – pero… son rumores verdad? O es alguna típica leyenda terrorífica del pueblo para asustar a los extranjeros?

- N-no lo sé, pero m-me estoy asustando mucho! – tartamudeó ella mirándome con pánico – v-volvamos, si?

Yo simplemente me alcé de hombros, indicando que me daba igual. Realmente esperaba algo, esa sensación de ansiedad que tenía desde que había pisado la playa no se había desvanecido. Sin embargo no podíamos continuar si Ángela estaba asustada. A lo mejor podría volver sola más tarde…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí la vaga sensación de que nos estaban observando.

- Volvamos – dije con decisión. Sentía dolor en mi mano de tan fuerte que estaba sosteniendo la varita escondida en mi campera. Traté de serenarme… seguramente me estaba dejando llevar por el miedo de mi prima, y en verdad era solamente un inofensivo animal asustado de nosotras por el ruido que hacíamos. Suspiré. Tal vez me estaba volviendo un poquito paranoica. Desde la batalla que tuvimos en el Departamento de Misterios el año anterior, me encontraba siempre atenta y a la defensiva ante cualquier cosa. Suponía que era normal al saber que había vuelto a la vida un loco Mago Tenebroso cuyo objetivo era eliminar a todos los que no fueran de sangre pura.

- De acuerdo – aceptó mi prima con un suspiro de alivio, dando media vuelta rápidamente para volver sobre nuestros pasos – andando.

Sin embargo, nos detuvimos abruptamente al sentir como la tierra bajo nuestros pies temblaba. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a pasar una manada de elefantes. Ambas nos miramos con terror, y yo no dudé en sacar la varita apuntando hacia donde creía que provenía el sonido, sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar Ángela. Mi prima se pegó a mí, temblando.

- Oh Dios, vamos a morir! – exclamó con la voz ahogada al sentir aquel ruido cada vez más fuerte.

No tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar. Antes de darme cuenta, y a pesar de estar esperando que pasara algo, un borrón rojo y brillante pasó frente a nosotras a una velocidad increíble, zigzagueando por el camino. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de recuperarme cuando vi un montón de borrones brillosos y una considerable cantidad de… lobos? No, no podían ser lobos porque esos eran enormes. Parecían ir detrás del manchón rojo que vi en un principio. De repente vimos como a lo lejos, uno de los manchones brillosos mas grandes arremetió contra el borrón rojizo, sin embargo este ultimo lo esquivo con gran habilidad, y el borrón brilloso terminó chocándose contra uno de los enormes lobos, de pelaje color grisáceo. El lobo (que también estaba persiguiendo al manchón rojo aparentemente) frenó rápidamente y saltó, furioso, encima del borrón brilloso. Una vez que chocaron, aquel manchón brilloso dejó de moverse y pude ver que se trataba de… un muchacho?

Los demás borrones frenaron la persecución en seco, y pude constatar que, realmente, eran todas personas que al moverse tan rápido apenas se distinguían sus figuras. Eran 4 hombres, dos rubios, uno de cabello corto, el otro con el pelo un poco más largo y con piel aún más brillosa; después otro de cabellos cobrizos, y luego uno que parecía ser el más grandote, de cabellos oscuros. Este último había sido el que había chocado con el enorme lobo gris. También habían tres mujeres, una de cabello color caramelo, otra rubia que parecía ser la que mas resaltaba, y otra más pequeña de cabello corto color negro intenso. Se encontraban demasiado lejos como para distinguir las facciones. Los lobos también tenían diferentes colores, sus pelajes variaban entre el marrón, el gris y el negro en diferentes tonalidades.

A decir verdad, había muy pocas cosas que podían sorprenderme. Habiendo vivido más de 5 años en el Mundo Mágico, estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas no fueran lo que parecían. Sin embargo, al ver esa escena me quedé prácticamente paralizada. Nunca había visto personas con semejantes habilidades, y mucho menos lobos de semejante tamaño descomunal, y lo que era aún más raro, nunca había oído hablar de ellos ni había leído nada parecido en ningún libro.

De repente fui consciente del peso extra que sentía. En algún momento, Ángela se había desmayado y había caído sobre mi brazo. Miré otra vez hacia aquella escena. Al parecer, la mujer rubia se había puesto entre medio del enorme lobo gris y el muchacho grandote, y todos parecieron ponerse en posición de ataque. Aquello era lo más extraño que había visto, y eso que había visto muchas cosas extrañas en mi vida. Personas con súper agilidad y súper fuerza enfrentándose a enormes lobos? Sin embargo antes de que pasara nada, los lobos parecieron relajarse, y el hombre rubio habló con ellos, tratando de calmar las cosas. Parecieron ponerse de acuerdo, ya que empezaron a correr todos nuevamente por donde se había ido aquella mancha roja (que ahora estaba segura de que se trataba de una persona).

Anonadada, así me encontraba. Sin embargo, salí de mi estupor abruptamente. Tenía que irme de allí antes de que volvieran. Estaba segura que con semejantes habilidades aquellos seres eran capaces de registrarnos a Angela y a mí, sin embargo no sabía si lo habían hecho o no porque parecían demasiado concentrados en lo que estaban persiguiendo como para reparar en nosotras. Y era cierto que yo era una bruja, sin embargo a pesar de ello sabia que me encontraba en clara desventaja. Miré a Ángela desmayada un momento, y luego tomé una decisión.

Con un fuerte ¡PLOP! Nos hice aparecer nuevamente en la playa, donde habíamos dejado el auto. Subí como pude a mi prima, y conduje hasta la casa de mis tíos. Luego, con mi varita apunté a la cabeza de Ángela, que todavía estaba inconsciente en mis brazos, y me enfoqué en recordar lo último que habíamos visto.

- Obliviate! – susurré luego de verificar por el vidrio que no había nadie en la cuadra. Angela abrió los ojos repentinamente, sus pupilas se dilataron levemente y luego comenzó a parpadear con rapidez saliendo del estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba.

- Qu-que me pasó? – preguntó confundida, levantándose del suelo – cómo llegamos aquí?

- Estas bien? – pregunté con sincera preocupación – fuimos a la playa de La Push, lo recuerdas? Estábamos por volver porque comenzó a llover y de repente te desmayaste. Te subí al auto y conduje hasta aquí.

- En verdad? – sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa – vaya! Nunca me había desmayado antes…

- Para todo hay una primera vez – sonreí nerviosamente – seguramente te bajó la presión, no te preocupes. Vamos, entremos a la casa que hace mucho frío.

_Herms:_

_Aquí todos estamos bien! A Ron le mordió el dedo un gnomo porque no lo lanzó lejos del patio a tiempo, pero eso no es importante. Me pidió que te diera las gracias por recordarle el informe de Snape pero que por favor lo ayudes a terminarlo cuando volvamos a clases porque apenas hizo la mitad. _

_Dejando eso de lado… por qué de repente esa curiosidad por Oclumancia? Todo lo que sé es lo que les dije a Ron y a ti el año pasado: Snape me decía que debía vaciar mi mente de todo pensamiento, y luego simplemente me decía que tratara de bloquearlo (pero oh casualidad, nunca me dijo CÓMO debía bloquearlo!) cuando me atacaba con Legeremancia. Una vez pude frenarlo… es un poco parecido a cuando tuvimos que resistirnos a la maldición Imperius en cuarto año para que te hagas una idea._

_ Lamento no poder ayudarte más pero, como ya sabes, esas clases fueron un total fracaso. Por qué no buscas en algún libro? _

_Nosotros también te extrañamos. Sobre todo Ginny… creo que ya se resignó a volver a pasar las fiestas entre varones…_

- Hermione? Puedes venir un momento? – escuché la voz de mi tía Claire llamándome del piso inferior interrumpiendo mi lectura. Harry había contestado mi carta. No había querido albergar muchas esperanzas con su respuesta, pero me sentía visiblemente decepcionada. Eso era todo?

- YA VOY TÍA! – exclamé, doblando y guardando la carta bajo mi almohada una vez terminé de leerla – ''por qué no buscas en algún libro?'' – no pude evitar repetir la pregunta de mi amigo con burla – que demonios piensa que he hecho en todo este tiempo?

Bajé las escaleras pesadamente. Mi tío estaba trabajando, y mis padres habían aprovechado para ir de compras navideñas. Apenas faltaban un par de días para Navidad, y ya estábamos acomodando la casa. Los gemelos se habían ido a la casa de un amigo, por lo que el lugar se encontraba anormalmente silencioso.

- Que sucede? – pregunté una vez llegué al living.

- Toma, es para ti – me dijo Claire, sosteniendo el tubo del teléfono frente a mí para que lo tomara. Yo la miré sorprendida. Me buscaban a mi? Era cierto que les había dado el número de teléfono a los chicos por si surgía cualquier cosa y no pudiéramos comunicarnos mediante lechuzas, sin embargo la carta de Harry había llegado apenas hacía menos de una hora y en ella no me contaba nada fuera de lo normal. Además, dudaba que tuvieran un teléfono en la Madriguera, sino el señor Weasley ya nos habría vuelto locos con su nueva adquisición muggle. Fuera de mis amigos, nadie más sabía que me encontraba en Forks. Extendí el brazo dudosa, tomando el aparato en mis manos.

- Hola? – dije con confusión.

- Hermione? – preguntó una voz femenina conocida del otro lado – soy Bella.

- Ah Hola! – exclamé, exhalando el aire que había retenido inconscientemente – Ángela no está en estos momentos, salió con Ben hace un rato… quieres que le deje algún mensaje? – pregunté con amabilidad. Fuera de su hermoso pero terrorífico novio, aquella chica me parecía agradable.

- En realidad… te estaba buscando a ti - su tono me puso en alerta – necesito hablar contigo.

- Bien pues… que sucede? – pregunté nerviosa. No entendía que podía querer ella conmigo cuando apenas cruzamos palabras, y lo único que me vino a la mente fue mi huida cobarde de la vez pasada.

- Mmm… la verdad preferiría que nos viéramos – se disculpó luego de unos segundos de silencio – te parece bien si nos juntamos en 10 minutos en la entrada del bosque?

- Qué tal si nos vemos en la cafetería? – pregunté yo rápidamente. Ni loca volvía a pisar aquel bosque antes de averiguar que eran esas criaturas. Bella pareció sorprenderse con mi atropellamiento – hace mucho frío y esta lloviznando como para vernos afuera, no te parece?

- Si es cierto – aceptó. No pude evitar suspirar. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba lloviendo, pero apostaba a que sí – de acuerdo nos vemos en la cafetería. Adiós.

- Adiós – me despedí, pero ya había cortado. Me quedé mirando el tubo del teléfono sin poder creerlo. Que iba a hacer? Que pasaba si iba con Edward? Tenía que tranquilizarme. Colgué el teléfono y caminé hacia el perchero de la entrada para tomar mi grueso abrigo. – tía, voy a salir unos momentos, enseguida vuelvo!

- A dónde vas querida? – me preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Había mencionado ya que tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de la señora Weasley?

- Voy a… comprar el regalo de Ángela. Cuando volvimos de la playa pasé por un local y vi algo que me gustó mucho – inventé sobre la marcha, sorprendiéndome a mi misma con la mentira.

- De acuerdo cariño, trata de no volver muy tarde, dentro de poco estará lista la cena – me avisó con una sonrisa, antes de volverse a la tabla de picar verduras. Apresuré el paso por si de repente se le ocurría preguntarme algo más. Una mentira creíble en el día era suficiente, y estaba segura de que si la seguía agrandando terminaría por no creerme.

Tal y como predije, estaba lloviendo. Corrí hasta la cafetería tratando de mojarme lo menos posible. Como se encontraba a tres cuadras, tardé apenas un par de minutos en llegar. Entré al local y enseguida localicé a Bella. Para mi alivio, se encontraba sola.

- Hola – la saludé con una sonrisa cuando llegué a su mesa, sentándome en el asiento de enfrente

- Hola – respondió ella devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- Bueno, tú dirás – dije mientras colgaba la campera en el respaldo de la silla. El lugar estaba calefaccionado, y enseguida entré en calor.

- Veamos… la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar – se disculpó amablemente después de quedarse pensando por unos momentos.

- Que tal por el principio? – traté de ayudarla.

- Bien, por el principio entonces. – accedió ella con un suspiro mirándome fijamente – Por qué te fuiste corriendo al ver a Edward?

Se me fue el aire de golpe. Vaya que era directa! Le devolví la mirada esperando verla enfadada, por lo que me sorprendió ver que solo me miraba con curiosidad e interés. Claro, ella era muggle! Seguramente no entendía la sensación de peligro que sentí al ver a su novio. Casi me pego una palmada en la frente por no haberlo pensado antes.

- Mmm… – como podría hacerle saber? A lo mejor con una versión censurada de la verdad podría entenderme sin quedar como una loca – veamos… no sé si me vas a creer o no pero… a veces puedo tener presentimientos sobre las personas sabes? Algo así como saber su esencia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando vi a Edward sentí… la verdad me sentí expuesta. Y me asustó mucho. Sinceramente no quería salir huyendo de esa forma, fue tremendamente maleducado de mi parte, lo siento mucho – me disculpé con torpeza sin saber que mas decir – espero que no pienses que estoy loca o algo así…

- Oh no te preocupes – me miró con una sonrisa misteriosa – te creo.

- En serio? – pregunté sorprendida. Me creía realmente? Aquello era muy extraño – por qué? – no pude evitar preguntar.

- Digamos que… yo tuve un presentimiento parecido la primera vez que lo vi a él y a su familia – me respondió con una sonrisa parecida a la mía cuando trataba de explicarle mi actitud – no te preocupes por mí.

- Yo… - dije, sin saber que decir realmente. Como sabía que estaba preocupada por ella?

- Lamento interrumpirlas – una voz aterciopelada con un tono divertido me sobresaltó. Me giré rápidamente. Y hablando de Roma… - puedo sentarme?

Antes de que pudiera negarme Bella asintió. Resistí la enorme tentación que sentía de irme corriendo de nuevo y me forcé a levantar la vista hacia él.

- Lamento mucho haberte asustado la otra vez – se disculpó con cortesía. Sus ojos eran de un color miel muy claro, cosa que me sorprendió.

- Estas usando lentillas? – no pude evitar preguntar. Enseguida quise golpearme por estúpida, pero la pregunta ya estaba hecha.

- Eh? - El pareció sorprendido con el cambio de conversación. Bella sin embargo, largó una carcajada convirtiéndola en tos rápidamente.

- Estas bien? – le pregunté a Bella, que parecía haberse atragantado

- Yo… sí, estoy bien – confirmó, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios – es solo que tu pregunta fue muy interesante.

- Oh. Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado semejante idiotez – no pude evitar sonrojarme. Estaba segurísima de que sus ojos eran dos o tres tonos más oscuros cuando lo vi por primera vez, ya que eso fue una de las cosas que más me asustó al verlo.

- No, está bien, no te disculpes – sonrió él. Diablos! Parecía un maldito modelo.

- No, debería ser yo la que me disculpe por haberme ido así la vez pasada – insistí yo, todavía avergonzada – yo… no se qué me pasó.

- No hay problema. En realidad es una reacción normal – por alguna razón cuando Edward dijo esto, miró con reproche a su novia, quien lo miro burlonamente.

- Disculpa… quizás esto te suene extraño y comprendería que me tomaras por loca pero… **qué** eres?

- Vaya! – al contrario de lo que pensaba, se tomó mi pregunta con normalidad – te pareces mucho a Bella, sabías? Creo que sabes qué soy.

- Mmm… bueno, estoy segura de que no eres muggle – solté sin querer.

- Muggle? – repitió Bella, confundida – que es eso?

- Oh… n-nada – traté de quitarle importancia, algo que obviamente no funcionó – digamos que estoy segura de que no eres humano. – por alguna razón, supuse que no se tomaría a mal esta afirmación.

- Sabía que eras especial – me dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Su comentario me sorprendió. Entonces… ellos pertenecían o no al Mundo Mágico?

- Disculpa, eres de… mi mundo? – no sabía cómo expresarme sin delatarme. Estaba frustrada porque yo siempre encontraba las respuestas a todo, pero esta vez parecía que andaba a ciegas. Encima sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza que me estaba molestando cada vez más.

- Es una buena forma de decirlo – aceptó Edward – bien, ahora podrías decirme que hacías en el bosque el otro día?

Me tomó unos segundos comprenderlo. Sin poder evitarlo me paré del asiento.

- ENTONCES ERAS TÚ! – grité inconscientemente. Varias personas me miraron, pero yo no les hice caso. Me volví a sentar, con mi cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. Sabía que aquel cabello cobrizo lo había visto en algún lado! Como había podido ser tan tonta de no darme cuenta?

- Pensé que ya lo sabías – dijo Edward, calmadamente – la verdad es que estoy un poco confundido. Pareces entender que no somos 'gente normal' pero sin embargo no pareces ser exactamente de mi mundo porque si no me hubieses reconocido enseguida. También está el pequeño detalle de que tus pensamientos me llegan distorsionados.

- Disculpa? – no pude evitar preguntar al mismo tiempo que me masajeaba las sienes en un intento de mitigar el dolor.

- Creo que es hora de que nos sinceremos. No sé todavía si eres alguien confiable pero confío que no harás nada precipitado en un lugar lleno de gente.

- Edward puede leer los pensamientos. – dijo Bella – es como una especie de Don, y no es algo que haga a conciencia, simplemente puede entrar en la mente de todos… menos en la mía.

- Y por qué en la tuya no? – no pude evitar preguntar. Diablos el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Hice un esfuerzo por tratar de expulsar aquello que quería entrar nuevamente, esta vez de forma mucho más tranquila que la primera vez, y el dolor mitigó un poco.

- No lo sabemos – contestó Edward – supongo que será su propio don. Con el resto de las personas es muy fácil pero contigo… no puedo seguir el hilo de tu mente, solo me llegan algunas frases sin sentido.

- Entonces eres tu el que me está dando un terrible dolor de cabeza - le reproché – sabes Bella, te envidio, yo tengo que esforzarme para proteger mi mente.

- Creo que nos desviamos del tema – dijo Edward con una sonrisa – que hacías en el bosque con Ángela?

- Bien – por fin era momento de sincerarnos todos – espero que respondas mis preguntas después. Ángela y yo estábamos simplemente dando una excursión cuando de repente vi un borrón rojizo, del que ahora estoy segura que era una 'persona', y luego te vi a ti y a otras personas como tú, además de una manada de lobos enormes. Fin de la historia.

- Espera, espera – me frenó Bella, esta vez asustada – y dices que Ángela vio TODO?!

- No estoy segura, se desmayó – expliqué – igual no hay de qué preocuparse, le borré la memoria por precaución.

- Que hiciste qué? – esta vez Edward me miró sorprendido – ese es tu don?

- Mi don? – repetí confundida – eh… digamos que es uno de 'mis dones'. Igual no hay de qué preocuparse, tan solo saque de su mente la excursión al bosque. Bien creo que es mi turno. No tengo tiempo ni paciencia de andar haciendo averiguaciones. Qué eres?

- Un vampiro – explicó con sencillez. Yo casi me caigo de la silla.

- Un vampiro vegetariano para ser precisos – aclaró Bella.

- Mienten.

- Por qué íbamos a mentir? – preguntó Bella sin comprender – además, creíste que puede leer mentes pero no que es un vampiro? Eso no tiene lógica.

- Estoy segura que mienten – afirmé frunciendo el ceño – puedo reconocer a un vampiro, al igual que a muchas otras criaturas. Tú – señale a Edward con el dedo – no eres un vampiro.

- Lamento sacarte de tu equivocación pero si lo soy – ahora él tenía el ceño fruncido, como si lo hubiera ofendido por no reconocer sus orígenes.

- Mm… que tal si vamos con Carlisle? – preguntó Bella después de mirarnos entre los tres silenciosamente, como esperando que en cualquier momento saliera alguien con una cámara diciendo ''Sorpresa! Cayeron en la broma!''

- Quien es Carlisle? – pregunté yo desconfiada. No comprendía nada.

- Mi padre – contestó Edward – es el médico de la ciudad, y el tiene más… años y experiencia en estas cosas, asique quizás pueda responder tus dudas y las nuestras.

- De acuerdo – acepté yo, colocándome la campera nuevamente para salir de la cafetería – vamos.

- Ya veo… realmente no pensé encontrarme nunca a alguien como tú Hermione – exclamó el doctor Carlisle gratamente sorprendido luego de resumirle la historia. Ese era el padre de Edward? Ahora comprendía de donde había salido la belleza, ese hombre también parecía un Dios Griego. Sabía que los vampiros eran hermosos por excelencia, esa era una de sus tantas formas de atraer a sus presas, pero como nunca había visto a un vampiro cara a cara…

- Carlisle, comprendes algo de todo esto? – preguntó Bella. Edward simplemente se quedó mirando a su padre con evidente asombro. Seguramente ya le había leído la mente. Que don más complicado y molesto, la verdad.

- Si – afirmó. Por alguna razón él me transmitía mucha tranquilidad – Hermione… corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tú eres una bruja, verdad?

- Lo soy – confirmé. No quería decir realmente lo que era yo si no estaba segura de que ellos provenían del Mundo Mágico, por eso cuando lo pusieron en palabras no tuve reparos en admitirlo – y ustedes… como es eso de que son vampiros?

- Um… verás – me invitó a sentarme en la silla frente a su escritorio. Bella y Edward se sentaron sobre la camilla que estaba a mi costado – los vampiros de ''tu mundo'' son diferentes a nosotros.

- Qué? – no entendía nada, y eso me estaba enojando – que quieres decir con eso?

- Verás… yo soy un vampiro. Nací como humano en 1640 – este dato no me sorprendió, sabía que los vampiros tenían una larga, larga vida – recuerdo que, cuando me convirtieron, pasé más de dos siglos desarrollando mi inmunidad a la sangre humana, alimentándome solamente de animales. Luego, cuando estaba estudiando en Italia, me encontré con los Vulturis.

- Quienes son los Vulturis? – interrumpí el relato con curiosidad y fascinación.

- Son un aquelarre de vampiros muy poderosos – explicó Carlisle con paciencia, sin molestarse por la interrupción – digamos que son como el… Consejo de Magos? – dijo inseguro, observándome fijamente con sus dorados ojos.

- El Consejo de Magos precedió al Ministerio de Magia – expliqué yo, sintiendo una punzada de orgullo por mi misma sin poder evitarlo – comprendo, son los que se encargan de organizar toda la comunidad y de mantenerse ocultos de las personas.

- Exacto – afirmó el con una sonrisa al ver que comprendía rápidamente. Le sonreí. – en la temporada que estuve con ellos, me enteré de que existía otro mundo al igual que el nuestro y el de los humanos, todos conviviendo en una misma realidad. Un mundo donde los humanos poseían magia y eran capaces de realizar encantamientos y hechizos. También me contaron que en realidad los vampiros originalmente eran de ese mundo, sin embargo hacía muchos siglos atrás, un pequeño grupo se cansó de vivir de aquella forma y decidió alejarse de la sociedad mágica y de las reglas que imponían los magos. Así fue como nos desprendimos de ustedes, y comenzamos a formar nuestra propia comunidad, nuestro mundo con nuestras propias reglas, sin ser molestados ni por magos ni por humanos comunes. Por aquel entonces unos años más tarde ustedes mismos decidieron también formar un mundo aparte de los humanos normales, no es así?

- En la reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos en 1692 se sancionó el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Ahí fue cuando se crearon los Consejos de Magos para regular la vida de la comunidad mágica para ocultarnos de los muggles, que mas tarde derivaron en el actual Ministerio de Magia – confirmé yo.

- Bien. Por eso 'sus' vampiros son levemente diferentes a los 'nuestros' – terminó de explicar el amable doctor – y así como nosotros, estoy seguro de que muchas criaturas más se fueron distanciando unas con otras, hasta convivir todas en un mismo espacio tratando de no molestarnos unos a otros.

- Bien… eso tiene sentido – acepté yo, asintiendo satisfecha con la explicación – además también confirma la duda del por qué nunca había oído hablar sobre su mundo, así como sus vampiros más jóvenes no son conscientes del nuestro – dije, hablando en voz alta mas para mí misma que para ellos – seguramente esa información sobre las diferentes razas se fue perdiendo a lo largo del tiempo hasta la actualidad.

- Seguramente – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa – y mi hijo Edward no estaba al tanto de todo esto porque a él lo convertí muchísimo tiempo después, cuando nunca más me puse a pensar en todas estas cosas hasta hoy. Ahora… sugiero que vuelvas a casa Hermione, seguramente deben estar preocupados por ti.

- Oh, oh! – exclamé asustada, mirando la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared del consultorio – ya son las once y media de la noche?! Me van a matar!

- Qué tal si nos reunimos mañana para poder seguir charlando? – propuso Bella – podemos ir a tu casa Carlisle, así también la conocen Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice.

- Seguro que la enana ya debe saber todo lo que hablamos aquí – dijo Edward negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía – me extraña que no haya aparecido por aquí pegando saltitos de entusiasmo.

- Edward no seas malo! – Bella le pegó suavemente en el brazo regañándolo – Alice, la hermana de Edward, puede ver el futuro. – me explicó.

- Oh – exclamé con el ceño fruncido. La adivinación es una rama muy imprecisa, y nunca fue de mi agrado, menos con la profesora Trelawney – bueno, me voy. Mañana te llamo Bella, y organizamos, te parece bien?

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos! – se despidió de mi con una sonrisa, al igual que su novio y su suegro.

Y así con un fuerte *PLOP!* aparecí enfrente de la casa de mis tíos, riéndome al imaginar la cara de asombro de los tres al verme desaparecer enfrente de sus narices.

**N/A**: Como verán, de momento Jake y Hermione no se encuentran cara a cara, sin embargo a mi no me gusta apurar las cosas (aunque tampoco soy fanática de que vayan muy lentas... equilibrio, equilibrio!) pero me veía en la necesidad de explicar un poco lo estrechos y a la vez alejados que son el mundo de Twilight y el de Harry Potter. Es complicada la cosa cuando en ambas sagas existen los mismos tipos de criaturas con diferentes cualidades. Como explicar todo eso? Este capitulo fue escrito especialmente para que se entendiera eso, ya que de otra forma mas adelante todo se complicaría (nada mas tienen que ver a los hombres lobo! Por que se empeñaron en hacerlos taaaaaan diferentes entre si? Unos se transforman una vez al mes y los otros se transforman a voluntad...me complican la existencia xD)

Si bien este capitulo es interesante a su manera, la acción que creo todos esperan empezaría en el siguiente capitulo :) Nos estamos escribiendo! Por favor, déjenme saber su opinión con un lindo review ^^ los reviews alegran a los escritores, y los alientan a actualizar mas pronto *extorsion mode ON* MUAJAJA


	4. Entrevista 1

**Capítulo especial: entrevista a los protagonistas!**

Hermione y Jacob se encontraban sentados en dos enormes y mullidos sillones. Ella enroscaba un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos de forma nerviosa, mientras él se acomodaba tranquilamente en el respaldo de su asiento con una sonrisa.

- Bien! Empecemos con esto… alguien quiere preguntarnos algo? – preguntó Jake observando al público enfrente suyo. Enseguida un par de manos se alzaron ansiosas haciendo que el muchacho sonriera mas pronunciadamente, ocasionando varios suspiros de la audiencia femenina. Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- Si? – preguntó la castaña señalando a uno de los chicos que se encontraba más cerca a ellos, cuya mano se agitaba incontrolablemente en el aire. La chica ahogó una risita al comparar aquella actitud con la suya propia a la hora de contestar una pregunta en clases.

- Quisiera saber cuándo van a encontrarse los dos en la historia! – preguntó con evidente emoción al ser el primero en preguntar

- Bueno… - Jake tomó la palabra, dando una rápida mirada a su compañera – pronto, muy pronto. Más de lo que creen seguramente. No se desesperen! Todo a su debido tiempo… alguien más?

- Yo! – exclamó una chica saltando desde su asiento en el fondo para hacerse notar – la autora va a actualizar pronto?

- Si – esta vez contestó Hermione, enderezándose en su lugar para hacer ver su seriedad en el asunto – y también quiere pedir perdón por la larga ausencia entre capítulos, esa fue una de las razones para hacer esta entrevista. Solo espera que comprendan que a veces entre las responsabilidades que tenemos y la falta de inspiración en los ratos libres se vuelve complicado poner una fecha de actualización, y tampoco es justo que prometa algo que luego no va a cumplir. Lo que sí, promete terminar la historia. No es fan de dejar las cosas inconclusas.

- Hasta ahora la autora no ha respondido ningún review… lo hará? – preguntó una chica con aire tímido.

- Es cierto – concordó Jake mirándola fijamente haciendo que la muchacha bajara la vista abochornada – ese también es uno de los propósitos de esta entrevista… Herms tienes la lista?

- Por supuesto! – exclamó la aludida, casi como ofendida de que dudara de ello. Abrió el pequeño bolsito de cuentas que llevaba consigo y sacó de él un pergamino todo doblado, que se desplegó rápidamente – veamos…

**Princesa Vampírica y Danish preguntaron si Harry aparecerá en la historia.**

- Que difícil va a ser contestar las preguntas sin dar demasiados detalles de la historia! – Jake no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de concentración de la bruja, quien lo taladró con la mirada por el comentario – hey! No te la agarres conmigo… de acuerdo, me callo, me callo.

- Mmm… - la chica puso cara pensativa, tratando de ver cómo enfocar aquella pregunta – veamos, que la historia se desarrolle en Forks no quiere decir que solamente aparezcan personajes de Twilight.

- Además – Jake ignoró olímpicamente la mala cara de su compañera por interrumpirla – a la autora le gusta crear conflictos y hacernos la vida imposible… asique estén abiertos de mente a que cualquier cosa puede suceder con tal de cagarn…

- JAKE! – gritó Hermione escandalizada – ten cuidado con lo que dices! La que sigue…

**Yuukimaru-chan pregunta si la oclumancia no sirve para entrar en los recuerdos.**

- Teóricamente hablando, la oclumancia es el arte de proteger los propios pensamientos, asique seguramente te refieres a la legeremancia que es la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de otra persona – respondió Hermione con aires de sabionda – es cierto que en los libros y películas se enfocan más en los recuerdos que en los pensamientos espontáneos de la mente de cada persona, pero creo que también se aplica a ello, ya que con legeremancia es posible saber si una persona te está mintiendo sobre lo que dice en ese momento específico. En la historia yo quiero aprender oclumancia porque es obvio que quiero proteger mi mente de cualquier intruso, y de paso evitarme dolores de cabeza.

- Siguiente! – exclamó Jake con alegría. La castaña no pudo evitar poner cara de confusión – qué? Me gusta cuando das explicaciones, dices lo justo y necesario y no te vas por las ramas en cosas innecesarias. Yo hubiese hablado durante tres horas para responder esa pregunta y seguramente los demás acabarían teniendo más dudas que al principio.

- G-gracias – Hermione bajó la cabeza agradeciendo que su cabello fuera lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar el sonrojo que le provocó el halago – la siguiente pregunta, si… **Mary Beech Yamada pregunta si… si…**

- Si qué? – al hombre lobo le extrañó que su compañera se pusiera colorada repentinamente, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le quitó el pergamino de las manos en un rápido movimiento – veamos… aquí dice **Mary Beech Yamada pregunta si puede violar a Carlisle y a Jasper. **Vaya!

- No es necesario responder esa pregunta, no tiene nada que ver con la historia! – Hermione se levantó del sillón bruscamente con la intención de arrancarle la lista que le había robado Jacob momentos antes, pero este al ver sus intenciones, se apresuró a guardarla en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, haciendo que la castaña se paralizara en el lugar.

- Vamos, siéntate que todavía no terminamos la entrevista – Jake la miró burlonamente – a menos que quieras agarrar el pergamino y terminemos con esto ahora claro… - Hermione lo miró duramente con las mejillas levemente rojas haciendo que el chico suprimiera una sonrisa al ver su vergüenza – esta me toca contestarla a mí. La verdad chica dudo mucho que puedas violarlos. En primer lugar tu eres una humana asique dudo que puedas hacer algo con un vampiro en contra de su voluntad. En segundo lugar Esme y Alice te comerían vivas y tendríamos que romper el tratado que nuestros ancestros hicieron con ellos en el pasado… ahora que lo pienso no es mala idea… inténtalo si puedes, yo te apoyo!

- JACOB! – Hermione volvió a gritarle, sobresaltándolo – no queremos ningún conflicto, quedó claro? – Carraspeó – por ultimo** Mareliz Luna dice que se imagina a Alice queriendo llevarme de compras o cambiándome el cabello. **Oye que clase de pensamientos tiene esta chica?! Que tiene de malo mi cabello?! Y TU JACOB DEJA DE REÍRTE!

- Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que han comentado que les gusta mucho el fan fic, la autora se los agradece infinitamente! – dijo Jacob apresuradamente, mientras que una que otra carcajada seguía escapándose de sus labios, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera cada vez mas furiosa. – Nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista!

- JACOB VEN ACÁ! – gritó la castaña corriéndolo fuera del set – MI CABELLO ESTA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN!


End file.
